Letters Across Time
by seeker48
Summary: He never stoped loving her and she never gave up hope. Can letters be the key to brining them back together.
1. Time Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or any of the Power Ranger characters.

* * *

**Title: Letters Across Time **

* * *

**Summary: Letters across time help Jen find her way when she's feeling alone and lost.**

* * *

**A/N: My first Jen/Wes story, just a short fic., but I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Ch.1 Time Apart.**

It had been four years since the last time she saw Wes and there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think about him. All of her friends had managed to move on with their lives; Katie had started dating again and had found herself a good guy, while Lucas and Nadira had gotten married and Trip found a nice girl from his planet the two were together now. Even Alex had fallen in love again with a girl Jen had introduced him too. Yes they were all happy with their romances, but she was still hung up on a guy that in her time had been dead for at least a thousand years. Leaving him had been hard the first time but she had hope of seeing him again, and she had but it was short lived. After their mission with the Wild Force Rangers was over she was only allowed a week more to stay in the same time as Wes. Coming back had made her miserable, not that anyone would ever know she was very good at keeping her emotions in check something she should thank Alex for.

"Are you going home?" Trip asked coming into the lab she was working in.

"Yeah, I just finished filing these things." Jen said with a smile.

"Well then come with us, we're all going out to dinner." Trip said with smile.

"Thanks but I think I'm just going to turn in early." Jen said getting up and stretching.

"C'mon Jen it'll be fun." Trip said trying to persuade her.

"I just kind of want to stay home tonight, maybe some other time." Jen said smiling.

"We just thought it might nice to distract ourselves tonight." Trip said tentively.

"Oh, you remembered." Jen said not really knowing what else to say.

"Yes and we miss him too." Trip told her.

"I guess it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if we were all together." Jen said with a smile.

Meanwhile back in the year 2006, Wes was sitting down writing a letter.

"You still write those things?" Eric said plopping down next to him.

"Everyday." Wes answered not looking back.

"Do you really think that she'll read them, she is over a thousand years older than you." Eric told his now good friend.

"Eric, if it were Taylor would you give up?" Wes asked looking up with a smirk. He knew that Eric's only weakness was his fiancé Taylor.

"Well I wouldn't write letters." Eric said pretending to look at his computer so he didn't have to see Wes's face who chuckled at his comment.

_**2 Days Later **_

Jen was home when she heard a knock at her door.

"Hello can I speak to Jenifer Scott please." A young man asked.

"I'm Jenifer." Jen said with a smile.

"You obviously don't know me, my name is Collin Meyers. My grandfather just died but not before telling me that somehow our family was related to the ancient Power Rangers." The young man said awkwardly trying to explain.

"That's very interesting." Jen said trying not to be rude but completely confused as to why he was telling her this.

"Yes, but that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here." Jen asked

"Well I…I have something that...that belongs to you." The young man stammered as he spoke nervously.

"Ok?" Jen said trying to figure out what it was he wanted to give her.

"Here." He said and gave her an envelope. She took it and saw her name in the familiar writing.

"What exactly is this?" Jen asked trembling.

"I don't really know, all I know is that these letters have been passed down for hundreds of generations. My grandfather said that they were lost for a very long time, and that they were at a museum for a while….anyway they're all addressed to you." The young man concluded.

"How do you know it's me and not some other Jenifer Scott." Jen asked skeptical.

"Well unless there's another burnet Jenifer Scott working at Time Force, I'm pretty sure they're yours. Oh and there are tons of them, we're not even sure how many there actually were but this is what's been saved." Collin said and pulled over a big chest. "Listen I know this is crazy and stupid but it was the old man's dying wish I don't see the harm in you taking them." Collin finally said as she continued to stare at the envelope.

"I…Thank you…I'll…I'll take them. Just put them in here." Jen said letting him through. "Do you need these back?" Jen asked once the chest was inside.

"Look the way I see it some old man really wanted you to have them, they're all addressed to you, so you can do whatever you want with them." Collin said with a smile.

"Thanks." Jen said smiling and then the guy left leaving her alone with the chest. She opened it and found it filled with letters. She opened the letter he had given her and began to read it.

* * *

**E/N: Hope you like it so far. Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the review box:) **


	2. A Message

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or any of the Power Ranger characters.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Ch.2 A Message **

_Dear Jen,_

_It's been a year now, and what can I say? I miss you. I hope you know how much I love you._

Jen finished the letter and ripped open the next.

_Dear Jen,_

_Eric got married today, he's so happy with Taylor! _

_Dear Jen, _

_Cole and Alyssa are engaged. _

_Dear Jen, _

_I met someone today. She's perfect, funny, smart, sweet…but she's not you and therefore is horrible in every way. I don't think Eric will ever get it, I'm waiting for you._

Jen read the letters one by one some made her cry, while others had her laughing her head off. She continued reading on not able to stop.

_Dear Jen,_

_Guess what?! Carter came to Silver Hills today on business and he had no idea Dana had moved here. So when the two saw each other it was like love at first sight all over again, you would have loved the way they were acting all nervous around each other! I'll keep you updated._

_P.S. Come home._

_Love Wes_

Jen was heartbroken as she read the last part, she didn't know how much she could keep reading. Had he wrote letters his whole life? She didn't know if she wanted to find out how his life ended up being, but she couldn't live not knowing what had happened to him. She read on through every single letter but found nothing about what had happened to him. All she knew was that they never saw each other again. His last letter had been all about Dana and Carter's upcoming wedding which compared to what she really wanted to know was a bit of a disappointment.

The next day she told her friends about the letters which they all thought was sweet but knew their friend Jen was sad to know she would never see Wes again.

Later that evening Jen was watching TV when she heard a knock at her door.

"Collin what are you doing here?" She was with a smile as she saw the boy who had brought her the letters.  
"I found this." Collin said holding out a journal.

"More letters?" She asked.

"I don't know actually, it addressed to you though, this is the last of it though. I found it this morning and made sure there wasn't anything else we had forgotten." Collin said with a smile.

"Thank you, oh and if your ancestors were Wesley Collins and Eric Meyers, then there's a pretty good chance you'll be great at whatever you set yourself to." Jen said smiling.

"How'd you…?"

"Collins and Meyers, it wasn't too hard to figure out." Jen told him.

"Thanks Ms. Scott."

"Jen."

"Thanks Jen." Collin said sheepishly, and with that he left. Jen took the journal inside and found it hollowed out with papers in it. Another letter was at the very top.

_Dear Jen,_

_Welcome home._

_Love you._

Jen's heart dropped as she read those six words. She looked at the box and pulled out an invitation.

_You are cordially invited to the celebrate the union of_

_Ms. Jenifer Scott_

_And_

_Mr. Wesley Collins_

Her heart was racing as she read the invitation and then she saw the pictures. It was her smiling with her friends and Wes, but she didn't remember taking any of the pictures. She grabbed her phone and called the only person that could explain.

* * *

**E/N: Let me know what you think:)**


	3. Going Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or any of the Power Ranger characters.

* * *

**A/N: Ok last chapter hope you've liked it. :)**

* * *

**Ch.3 Going Home **

"Alex you're time keeper! Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Jen asked yelling at Alex.

"Because it's against policy, and if I told you I would have gotten fired. But most importantly it wasn't the time, I couldn't tell you a day before you were meant to find out." Alex tried to explain.

"How is this possible?" Jen asked.

"I don't know, time is complicated and we can't pretend to understand it." Alex told her.

"So what now?" Jen asked.

"You go back to your real time." Alex told her. The other rangers appeared at the door moment after.

"Jen? What's going on?" Katie asked concerned.

"Do you guys remember the letters I told you about yesterday? Well I got another one today and I go back to Wes's time." Jen said excited.

"OMG! That's great!" Katie squealed happily.

"Jen congrats." Trip said with a smile.

"There is one catch Jen." Alex said seriously.

"What?" Jen asked as everyone went quiet.

"It's a one way trip Jen there's no coming back." Alex warned.

"Jen, I don't think you need to think about it the choice is clear." Lucas said. Jen went over and hugged each of her friends.

"Thanks guys." Jen said and Katie was already crying.

"I'll miss you." Trip said giving her a tight hug.

"I'll miss you too Trip."

"Jen you tell Wes we miss him and you make sure you take care of yourself." Katie said through tears.

"I love you Katie." Jen said hugging her.

"Take care kid." Lucas said hugging her tight. Jen then moved over to Alex.

"Thank you Alex." Jen said and kissed him on the cheek. After their teary goodbyes Alex prepped the ship that would take her back in time.

Jen got in the time machine and gave one last look at her best friends her family and then closed her eyes.

"Jen? Jen?...Can you hear me? Jen?" There was a voice calling to her.

"What year is it?" Jen asked groggy.

"2005." The voice replied.

"Dana?" Jen said recognizing the voice and getting up.

"Whoa careful." Dana said steadying Jen.

"I need to find Wes." Jen told her.

"Ok I'll call him." Dana said grabbing her phone.

"Where are we?" Jen asked.

"Silver Hills Hospital, you were passed out in one of the elevators." Dana told her as she had the phone to her ear. "Wes, hey it's Dana I need you to come to Silver Hills Hospital right now there is someone who really needs to see you." Dana told him with a wide smile.

Wes was soon racing to the hospital to meet Dana.

"Dana what's wrong?" Wes asked seeing her outside.

"Nothing, come here." Dana said leading him to a small chapel next to the hospital.

She opened the door and he saw someone standing on the other side of the chapel. He turned to Dana questiongly and then back and the figure who turned around to reveal Jen.

"Jen!" Wes said overjoyed.

"Wes!" Jen said and they began to run towards each other. As they met they began to kiss.

"Jen…Jen I love you." Wes said in between kisses.

"I love you too Wes…I love you." Jen said as they hugged each other tightly.

The End

* * *

**E/N: Thanks for reading! Hoped you've liked it and don't forget to leave a message. :)**


End file.
